The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, that perform processing in accordance with a change in position of a portable electronic apparatus in space.
In recent years, there have been various portable electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, a smartphone, a remote controller, a game device, and an audio device. In the field of such a portable electronic apparatus, those configured to detect a change in position of the portable electronic apparatus in space that has been generated when a user holds the portable electronic apparatus and shakes it in one direction, i.e., performs a shaking operation, and perform processing in accordance with the detection result, have been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-286812, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).